The Dragonlord and the Dragonslayer
by doomofdestiny
Summary: Set after the war against Alvarez. Another version of Natsu has appeared, ended in Earthland by a mistake and is stuck there until he can get back to Lore. But he isn't the only Loreian there he and Fairytail must battle enemes of Lore who have ended up in Earthland somehow. Can he cope in this new world with new friends and old. Elements taken from Dragonfable rpg which i dont own
1. The arrival

A man draped in shining gold and pure white dodged a dark blast from an unknown entity. The blade of pure shining light the man was carrying morphed into an axe of purity with a shining crystal edge. The man was running on empty as he had been fighting the entity for seem like an age. The entity chuckled with evil dripping from the sound.

"Phoenix strike!", the man bellowed as his axe turned into a phoenix blasting the creature.

"Ahhhhhh", the creature screeched as it was burnt.

The creature slowly was slowly purge of its dark lifeforce. Moments later, the creature was no-one. The man fell to the cold ground out of exhaustion. He looked around to see what his surroundings were and realise he was in a burnt out town where there were no embers of life anywhere. He touched an amulet that resided around his neck and his white and gold armour was replaced by a simple black vest, black trousers and black shoes. An aging backpack, which he wore whilst wearing gold and white, was still at home resting on his back.

"Well", He began,"I better find my way back home".

From his backpack he pulled a crimson potion. He pulled the cork off from it and gulped it down vigourously. After the potion bottle was empty, he placed it back into it. From it a small pitch black dragon with fearless silver wings sprung from it.

"Shadow you were supposed to stay in Falconreach", the man stated,"What if Ash, Lim or Cysero needed you?".

The amulet around his neck glowed with a gold aura.

"Meh," Shadow replied," Hey where are we?".

"I don't know near Moonridge at a guess"

"Lead on Natsu"

Natsu was annoyed, he told Shadow to stay in Falconreach because of the doom dragon incident that occured only 3 months back. Natsu touched the amulet once more and his basic black clothes became more scale like.

"Race you back to Falconreach,"Natsu said hoping to have fun with his best friend/ adopted child.

"You are gonna lose Dragonlord," Shadow replied," On your marks get set go!".

As soon as Shadow had said go the race had begun, Shadow flew like there was no tomorrow high in the sky trying to beat Natsu. Natsu on the other hand was dashing all over as he had enter his riftwalker state, greatly increasing his speed. The race between them was truly epic with the both of them always over taking the other.

"Time to play dirty," Shadow smirked.

Like a swoopingbird, Shadow came right behind his friend and snorted fire at his ass. Natsu knew this would occur and jumped to avoid it. Shadow flew through the fire and smashed right through a tree adamant he would win.

"That didn't work old friend," Natsu called as he ran besided him.

Now Falconreach was insight the first one of them to reach Twilly would win. They raced into the town and they both reached Twilly at the same time. But at the speed they were going, they crashed into him and all three fell on the floor.

"Sorry Twilly," Natsu started," We were racing back to see who would win".

Twilly who was a small red creature with big ears got up and dusted hmself off.

"No problem Natsu", Twilly said," You were having fun and thats what is important".

Before anyone else could speak, a man in green garbs and messy long brown hair was arguing with a man with red hair and dressed like a scottish highway man were approaching the three.

"Natsu glad your back", the red hair started,"Cysero here thinks he discovered a way to created dimensional gateways with magic instead of using SCIENCE".

"Come on Captain Lim of the Luminary Lighthouse", Cysero replied," If we can do this then we can show the king that a world with no magic would be dangerous proving the Rose is wrong".

"I concur," Natsu interjected," But if we merge science with what you have done Cysero then i would be a lot safer when i go through it".

A woman wearing black cracked armour with a scar over her left eye walked up and with a disgruntled look apon her face.

"Why would you be the test subject Natsu?", She asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Because it's always me who tests the crazy contraptions that the mad weaponsmith and the crazy scientist always make since i'm the only to survive them Symone," Natsu answered," And it is quite alot of when those to work together".

"Great!", Cysero exclaimed," No time like the present".

Before anyone had realise what Cysero meant, there were incantations on the floor and Cysero had activated them. Nothing happened. The spell didnt work in that way.

"Whoops," Cysero said with a carefree atitude.

"Where's Natsu?," Symone asked with clear annoyance aimed at the green mage.

Twilly, Lim, Cysero and Shadow all turned to where Natsu was standing and there were just rainbow embers falling onto the ground then turning to rainbow dust. Lim acted quickly and he pulled multiply test tubes out of thin air and collected as many as he could before they all fell to the ground.

"To your lab Cysero", Lim stated," Twilly tell Ash to tell the Rune knights and Lady Kara of the dissapearance, Shadow i know you can understand us but we cant understand you head to the grove talk to Elysia and try to find Nythera and Symone please accompany us as we may need help".

They all listened to Lim and follow his orders but they were all thinking the same thing, where was Natsu Dragonlord.

**In earthland near Clovertown**

Natsu opened his eyes and wondered if his death had occured but it hadn't. He look around at his surroundings he had never seen trees so green or heard birds speak in such tones.

"Well I'm not in the land of Dragons no more,"He spoke aloud.

A big explosion could be heard in the distance, it shook the earth making feel sick. Not wasting anytime, he sprinted in the direction of the noise still in his Riftwalker armour.

"I called apon the Blade of Awe,"Natsu spoke with urgency.

A blade of stone with a purple gemstone at the hilt appeared out of no-where and was at home in his firm grasp. He kept running towards the explosion and what he saw took him by surprised so he hid in some nearby bushes. In the battle he saw 4 individuals who he knew very well: the first was a blonde who on Lore went by Serenity, second on a black hair man who looked like his paladin buddy Artix, followed up a scarlet hair woman who looked like Nythera and lastly was a pink hair man who looked like Natsu himself. They were standing before a figure who Nastu knew very well.

"Drakath," Natsu whispered.

This version of Drakath smirked at the four before him, they were exhausted from the battle against him. He clicked his fingers and the others of Artix, Serenity and Nythera were caged in Earth and Lighning.

"Gray, Lucy, Erza!," Natsu of this dimension called to his friend.

"Kick his ass already Natsu," Gray screeched.

Natsu was engulfed in flames of friendship. He raced towards 'Drakath' ready to throw a powerful punch but 'Drakath' was prepared and caught it with ease.

"Die now," He ordered," You aren't Natsu Dragonlord but you will do".

Drakath forced Natsu into a tree, paralysing him with fear. A spear emitting eight lights and commanded it into Natsu. Gray, Erza and Lucy looked on in fear as they could do nothing to save him. What happened next surprised all five of them.

"Reality Breaker!," Natsu Dragonlord screeched.

The blade of Awe slashed the shining spear into 8 fragments then into dust.

"YOU!,"Drakath said with anger dripping from his voice," How are you even here Natsu Dragonlord!".

"I don't know Drakath but it won't stop me from kicking your ass".

The two lunged at one another casting spells and using abilties, trying to get the upper hand. By this time Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza had gotten together to watch the battle unfold and just looked on in amazement. Drakath shot a beam of venganced filled fire at this new Natsu while he just sliced right through it, getting closer to his old enemy. After battling for what seemed like a eternity, Drakath was thrown into a tree and coughed up some blood.

"I will return Hero,"Drakath decreed," And our battle will end in my victory".

With that, Drakath clicked his fingers and disappeared.

"Are you all alright?," Natsu asked his other self and his team.

"No broken bones,"Natsu said with a cheery smile," Natsu Dragonlord right?".

He nodded in responsed.

"Before the pair of you get buddy buddy might I suggest we head into town to talk over some drinks?," Gray asked.

They all agreed to this and they started to walk to town in peaceful silence. After walking for twenty minutes they arrive in Clovertown. They walked into the local inn and then got down to business.

"So who is this Drakath person?," Erza asked".

"Prince Drakath a spoilt child who wanted to rule the world," Dragonlord began," He tried to steal the Black Dragon box a few years back but he failed."

"You?", Natsu asked with a sly smirked.

"Yes,"Dragonlord acknowledged," It was a good thing that crazy weaponsmith activated that spell at the right time otherwise you would all".

But anyone could asked what he meant a shining shimmer was calling from Erza's pocket. She pulled out a Lacrima from her pocket and activated. An old short man appeared in the sphere.

"Erza how did the mission go?,"The old asked," Did you succeed in defeating that monster".

"Not entirely Master Makarov,"Erza replied,"We will explain when we get back".

"Okay,"Makarov said with a puzzled tone.

The shimmer shone its last and the Lacrima lost its light.

"You know if you give an image I can get us there in a spilt second,"Dragonlord stated," All I need is a warm memory of where i'm going".

"Use my guildmark to get us there,"Natsu said,"How can do that?".

"Magic"

With that Erza chuckled as she found it funny how would the guild react to another Natsu. They got up, paid the billm and left the inn and went to a clear space. Dragonlord gestured his pink haired brother for his guild mark. Natsu showed it to him and as soon it was touched they all felt a power surge around.

"Breach open," Dragonlord bellowed.

A crack in the skin of reality opened in front of them and they saw inside the guildhall. Natsu walked through first followed by Gray, Lucy and Erza. Dragonlord once more around at his surroundings and walked into the hall made of wood and anicent stone.

Inside the guildhall they were all shocked to see a second Natsu.

"I know i've drunk to much if i'm seeing two Natsu's," A woman shouted at the bar.

"I do believe introductions are in," Natsu Dragonlord suggested.

Chapter one end

**First time writing Fanfiction**

**I dont own Fairytail **

**Also elements taken from the Dragonfable RPG also which i dont know.**


	2. The Reaction, Shock, Tidy up and Joining

Two hours had past since the arrival of Natsu Dragonlord. There were many questions. Before he was swamped, Makarov had told the brats to shut up and directed him to the stage where he would answer any question put to him. But before this happen, he asked if everyone could tell him their names and what abilities they have. It was all peaceful until Gray explained who he was as Natsu claimed he was stronger, and so began another Guild brawl. Before Erza could end it, Natsu Dragonlord shouted reality breaker and all the brawling stopped as everyone was frozen in place.

"Stop fighting now," Dragonlord stated,"Or else! Also I was thinking about just going by Dragonlord agreed?".

Makarov nodded and Dragonlord broke his hold over the fighting Guild memebers. They were all shocked but they carried on explaining who they were and what they could do. This began the questions directed to Dragonlord himself.

"So what is your name?", Levy asked with curiosity.

"Natsu Dragonlord,"He replied.

"What happened to get you here?," Laxus asked actually giving a damn.

"Well it was my friend Cysero the Greenmage my worlds Gajeel,"He started," He and Lim my worlds you were arguing as usual. Cysero claimed he had discovered a way using magic to stablise a gateway between worlds. He was suppose to wait until it was reinforced with technology created by Lim but saying it was Cysero he didn't wait and had already written the runes on the floor then he activated them and thats how i got here. To be honest it could have been worse, with Cysero i could have been turned into a chickencow or something along those terms".

Everyone was shocked by this, a version of Gajeel who was just reckless just didn't seem right.

"I can't be that reckless!,"Gajeel shouted.

"Cysero once turn a tower made of stone, wood and fire into a massive blue and yellow fish,"He fired back," Next question."

"Who is Drakath,"Erza asked," That person we were sent to defeat on that mission. If you didn't show we wouldn't have survived but you knew him and defeated him in sword combat something a wouldn't have been able to do".

Everyone was truly stunned by this, someone who would have bested Erza in combat didn't seem right.

"Prince Drakath,"Dragonlord began,"Grab a drink this one is going to take a while to explain".

Dragonlord went into detail about Drakath about how he tried to steal the egg that would hatch into the dragon of destruction. Followed by the race of the wind orb after this he explained the race for the elemental orbs. He then went onto how Drakath's master obtained all eight orbs by stealing and killing to obtaining all of them and forged them into the ultimate orb.

"He betrayed Sepulchure and absorbed the ultimate orb and the dragon of life and became a monster,"Dragon explained," For the first and only time me and Seppy teamed up to defeat him and we did but it gave birth to a whole new damn problem."

"What?,"Natsu asked with a mixture of shock, horror, amazement and admiration in his voice.

"The mysterious stranger,"He carried on," He appeared at the battle site absorbed the ultimate orb, the dragon of life and Seppy's blade into himself and became a God. He absorbed the sun and stole the light from lore. We were all beaten and battered after facing Seppy's onslaught but we carried on, it was our duty to defend all life as long as we live. We couldn't defeat it with no equal to the ultimate orb there was no hope. That was until Cysero reminded us of the Ninth elemental orb. The orb of Bacon".

The entire Guild fell to ground, they couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Load of crap how could one orb equal to the amount of eight!?,"Natsu shouted.

"One orb and one time booth,"Dragonlord said with a cheesy smile.

Every fairytail knew that smile, that was the smile Natsu would when there was no hope left but there was a reason to fight on".

"Me and Cysero went on a most awesome adventure," Dragonlord said carrying on," We collected the Bacon orb eight times over. But there was a problem after the last time jump a protector of the timeline appeared and told us to put them back. Long story short I defeated him and hopped back to the present. The stage was set I entered the dragonrider state titinifed my dragon and we battled that damn monster for what seemed like an age. We heard a voice call out to us, it was Fluffy the dragon of life telling us to aim for the heart. As soon as Shadow had scratched, clawed and blew fire at the heart light had return to Lore. The orbs were no more, peace had returned, celebrations occured and we thought Darkness was gone and we were safe. We all thought Drakath was killed during the merge, how he got here and how he is attuned to the eight elemental powers are a mystery to me".

"What do you mean by thought we were safe,"Lucy asked with concern.

"I will go into that further when the time is right,"Dragonlord replied with a look of sorrow," Anywho next question".

"What magic do you possess?," Natsu shouted," 'cause how you save me was awesome!".

"I have armours with different abilities that is why I was asking about your abilities Pinky," Dragonlord replied with a smirk,"To go into detail I have Riftwalker armour that is currently equipped, then I have Ancient Exosuit armour, Ascended ChickenCow armour, Deathknight Armour, Dragonlord Armour, Dragonslayer Armour, Dragonwarrior Armour, Dread Pirate armour, EnTropy Armour, Frost Moglin Armour, Guardian Armour, Icebound Revenant, Soulweaver and Master Soulweaver robes, Necro Paragon Armour, Necromancer Armour, Ninja Armour, Ninja Monkey mode, Paladin Armour, Pirate Armour, Pirate Monkey mode, PumkinLord Armour, Evolved PumkinLord Armour, Pryomancer robes, Ranger Armour, Shadow Hunter Armour, Snugglebear Armour, Technomancer Armour, Togslayer Armour, Zarbie mode and there are a two more but i can only use them when I have to in a dire emergency."

"Wait you said DragonSlayer Armour,"Natsu said.

Dragonlord nodded. Natsu grinned. He lauched himself at Dragonlord ready to fight, Erza was about to stop the idiot but stopped when she saw the grin on Dragonlord's face.

"Fire Dragon King's Demolition fist," Natsu roared as he got closer.

Dragonlord tapped a amulet that apeared from no-one on his chest and the riftwalker armour disappeared into dust and was replaced a cracked filled shining silver armour with a staff emitting a red light. Natsu was within hitting distance as this point.

"Weakness,"Dragonlord bellowed.

Before Natsu's fist had connected to Dragonlord's armour the staff had hit Natsu and sent him flying into a sleeping Gildarts. They both went through newly formed hole in the Guild, Natsu was knocked out stone cold but Gildarts had awoken for the first since getting to the Guild that morning. He was shocked at a second at first but quickly accepted the fact.

"Sorry about that," Dragonlord told Makarov," How much will it cost to have it fixed? Do you take gold coins?".

"Sorry,"Makarov started," In Earthland we use jewel to pay for things not Gold coins".

"How do I earn them then?,"Dragonlord asked.

"We will sort that out in the morning,"Marakov replied," Until then, Gray put some damn clothes and cover that hole. Lucy, you and Dragonlord take Natsu back to his and Happy's home".

"Happy?,"Dragonlord asked.

His best friend they don't go anywhere without eachother he is Natsu's adopted son,"Mira explained.

"Then why wasn't he with them getting his ass kicked too,"Dragonlord fired back.

"He went on a mission with Wendy and Carla 2 more Guildmembers on a mission to appease the fish of a lake,"Laxus said jumping to Mira's defence.

With that the night came to a touched his amulet one last and let his armour melt away was replaced with his basic black clothes after this, Fairytailers started leave to go to their homes and so began the journey of Dragonlord and Lucy carrying Natsu to his house. It was only a 10 minute walk from the guild. When they Lucy was shocked at what Dragonlord said.

"By the Avatars this place is a pigsty,"Dragonlord cried out in horror,"This place deserves a good spring cleaning".

With this they dropped Natsu on his bed and started to tidy up his home. It was quite good fun as they were talking Lucy told Dragonlord about Natsu and Dragonlord told Lucy about Serenity his home's version of her. It only took 2 hours to clean up properly. Natsu's home was reborn. Dragonlord turned to ask Lucy one more thing but had seen she had fallen asleep, so as meddler of realionships he picked her up and placed her beside Natsu and place a blanket over them. He chuckled at this, he turned to face the couch and fell apon it and doze off to sleep.

Following morning

Dragonlord woke to hear a girlish and jumped to action, equipping into his riftwalker and summoning the Blade of Awe, he rolled onto the floor and then jumped up into his battle stance. But he started to laugh when he realised what he had done and started to laugh as his eyes focussed on the bed and saw Natsu cuddling Lucy in his sleep but Lucy was awake and shocked. Her eyes were focussed on Dragonlord you could feel the rage in her eyes at him.

"What I did it to help you,"He stated.

Before she could reply, Natsu had started to wake up and Lucy took this as a sign to get out of the hug and she did without Natsu knowing.

"What happen?,"Natsu asked slighty groggy.

"I used Weakness on you which uses your worst weakness as the main element in the attack against you,"Dragonlord replied.

Natsu looked to see Lucy blushing.

"Why is your face red?,"Natsu asked.

"She tried to wake you and you groped her you damn pervert,"Dragonlord lied.

"Oh s-sssorry,"Natsu stuttered.

"Okay might i suggest we go out to have breaksfast?," Dragonlord asked.

Lucy and Natsu agreed to this and so Dragonlord re-entered basic black mode and they were to the Guild to eat.

"Hey guys,"Natsu bellowed.

As it was only seven in the morning, only Erza,Gray, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus and Makarov were in. They were sitting a table near the bar. The trio went up and joined them, within five minutes they were all eating what they normal ate: Erza was eating strawberry cake, Gray was eating ice-cream sundae, Gajeel was eating metal, Mira was just working at the bar, Laxus and Makarov were drinking, Lucy was eating fruit bowl, Natsu had a small boar and Dragonlord was eating a slice of toast.

"What are we like in your world?",Makarov asked.

"Well gramps you are a older version of Warlic the Bluemage most powerful being on Lore and one of my closest friends,"Dragonlord began,"As you of Cysero and Lim I will more on to Gray or should I Artix Von Krieger a Paladin utter badass, i once saw him defeat 5 million skeleton soldiers. In his defence he had an off day. I aready told Lucy about Serenity a kind hearted inn keeper in Falconreach who always knew what to say. Now then Mira, Symone is what monsters fear when they go to sleep she kills them without mercy. Lastly Erza, Nythera is a total badass with a mastery over the basic elements and her void she is one of my closest friends and the best personal trainer I have ever had".

They all looked at each other shock and awe glued to their faces. Gramps cleared his voice.

"Well that was interesting,"Gramps began," I have something to ask you Dragonlord".

"What do you need to ask me?,"He replied.

"Well saying you are stuck here until you can return you need a paycheck,"Gramps stated,"I want you to join Fairytail until you can return to your home".

"I will join Fairytail thank Master Makarov,"Dragonlord thanked,"Also i was thinking about a grueling training regime so you have a better chance at defending yourself against Drakath and the other threats that will pop up.

The others looked at eachother with one common thought except Natsu, this won't end very well.

And they were so right yet so wrong.

**And the Dragonlord has joint Fairytail what will his first mission I wonder.**


	3. Villain 2 has entered the battlefield

It was now 10 in the morning now and Dragonlord had met few more Fairytailers who were away on missions when he had appeared. Wendy,Carla and Happy had return and were surprised to see another Natsu, they took it the best out of all the guildmembers.

"Now then," Dragonlord started," Who else isn't here that I haven't met?"

"The Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen,"Laxus stated," My team went on a mission without me."

"Enough of that,"Gramps jumped in,"Where do you want your guildmark and colour?"

Dragonlord replied," Where Natsu has it put in Black."

Mira walked over with the stamp and waited for Dragonlord to get his arm out. Erza, Gray and Wendy who were around were slighty shocked to see his arm was burnt and melt at parts.

"Oh right,"Dragonlord realised,"This happened when I fought a powerful and crazy Pryomancer. I would have died if it wasn't for my friends who healed me".

"Why what did he do?," Gray asked.

"He obliterated my home town and the surrounding countryside,"Dragonlord answer with a look of sorrow".

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked".

"No need, Falconreach has been ransacked, burnt down, invaded and frozen in time. When you live there you kinda have to expect it on a yearly base. Alright enough talking time to become a guildmember"

After that remark, Mira stamped his arm and Dragonlord was a full fledge Fairytail member.

"Now you can on any mission except S-Class missions,"Erza stated," Only if you are accompied by or a S-Class mage can you go on a S-Class mission".

"Whose S-Class,"Dragonlord asked.

"Erza, Me, Cana and Gildarts,"Mira replied," Laxus was but it is complicated".

"Okay well for now I think I will go on normal quest's",Dragonlord stated," Thanks for the info".

With that, He walked up to the quest board and grabbed the first one caught his eye. It was a simple mission guard a caravan convoy for a week and the reward was 300,000 jewel.

"I believe I will take this one,"Dragonlord said," Could someone accompany me so I can used to the terrain please?".

Immediately, Laxus got up and volunteered to do it much to Natsu's annoyance and he start to argue with him.

"Natsu let,"Dragonlord stated," When I get back I will use my Dragonlord armour in a sparring match against you".

This made the entire hall, they were all thought he joking about all those armours he had but soon realised they wanted to witness this battle".

"Deal", Natsu grinning replied," Happy time to train!".

"Aye sir,"Happy shouted.

With that they ran out of the guildhall to train and so the hall returned to the boisterous noise of the usally level. Laxus gestured to Dragonlord to leave and so they did for mission neither of them would forget.

After leaving the guildhall, they walked to the station were Laxus brought the tickets to Lavender town. They got seats near the window so Laxus could be sick, quietly in the corner. The journey only took a few hours and nothing really major occured when they were on the train except when Laxus vomited on Dragonlord's shoes and then he vomited on Laxus himself. They just laughed at the fact of what happened for what ever reason. When the train stopped at a station Laxus went to clean up and when he returned Dragonlord went to do the same. After a while the train stopped for the last time.

"We are now at Lavender town",The train conductor stated.

"Come on Vomit bag we have a mission to do,"Dragonlord joked as he hauled Laxus off the train as he felt sick.

The leaflet said the Caravan was just on the outskirts of town. It didn't take them long to find them and tell them they were from Fairytail. The Caravan Leader told them to sit in the middle wagon so if something happened at either end they could react quickly.

"How long should the journey take?," Dragonlord queried.

"A week," The Caravan leader replied.

With that wagons were rolling to the destination of Rose village. For six days it went really well, no trouble what so ever. Until the seventh day, they were ambushed about 10 minutes from Rose village. They were in a canyon went it occured, they appeared out of no-where, hooded figures draped in pitch darkness, and were giving off insane levels magic. In front of them, a figure adorned in silver armour with a horned full faced helmet giving off a frost aura was a enemy Dragonlord knew very well.

"I suppose you aren't going to tell me how you got here Dragonmaster Frostscythe,"Dragonlord shouted at him.

"No I won't,"He replied," You are the only I want to fight Natsu. I will let them go on there way if you stay and accept your fate".

"Laxus,"Dragonlord started," Get them to safety and come back to help with clear up".

Laxus was about to argue with him but he saw a look in his eyes he had seen once before, when he and the others fought Acnologia. Laxus nodded and with that Dragonlord got off to secure the Caravan's passage. True to his damn word, Frostscythe let them leave in peace and when they were far enough away he snapped his fingers and the hooded figures disappeared.

"A trick I picked up since being here Hero," Frostscythe told him with arrogance exuding from his voice," Equip your things and lets fight."

Dragonlord grabbed his amulet and was surrounded in a gold and white aura and emerged in gold and white armour.

"Ultimate Blinding Light of Destiny aid me in this fight,"He ordered with authority.

An axe appeared shining with a rainbow glow. It graced his hand as if it was meant to be.

"Cute do you think your Paladin class and one of the four weapons of Destiny will help you?,"Frostscythe sneered as he summon his Scythe.

"Yes I do,"Dragonlord replied.

With this the fight begun and they matched each other blow for blow, neither of them getting the upper and if they did it wouldn't last for long. After battling for 10 minutes a blast put enough distance between them for Frostscythe to send off a powerful blast of ice. Before it even touched Dragonlord it was shattered into pieces by a shock of lightning which sent him flying back into a rock face. Laxus appeared shockingly next to Dragonlord.

"They are all safe," Laxus stated," We can pick up payment later after we defeat this frosty bastard".

"Lets do this,"Dragonlord agreed," Phoenix Song!"

"Lightning Dragon Roar," Laxus roared.

Both attacks combined into a monster of a light on directed at him and just as it was about to him it was a blocked by a small flying grey and gold figure. Frostscythe chuckled at this as the figure grabbed onto his back and flew them into the sky.

"Might I introduce my dragon,"He bellowed,"Frostwraith".

"YOU CAN'T,"Dragonlord replied in shocked,"ONLY A DRAGONLORD CAN HAVE A DRAGON AND YOU WERE FORBIDDEN FOR EVER BECOMING ONE!"

"My new Scythe was forged from countless Dragon amulets I took from my prey,"He replied with venom in his voice," This will be an easy fight, Frostwraith Titan mode".

The Scythe became dust and was absorbed into Frostwraith. This caused the little dragon to became triple the size of Acnologia, Laxus was frozen with fear they could do nothing to safe themselves or the people they had just helped. Laxus turned to Dragonlord and saw he face was lit up like a christmas and he had changed his armour for black robes with weird looking daggers on each arm. Then Laxus realised something, everything was frozen. Time had stopped, he looked at Frostscythe and saw a beam forming in Frostwraith's jaw slowly and was building up. He quickly turned and saw Dragonlord in black robes and yellow beams coming out of his hands.

"What did you do?,"Laxus asked.

"I have slowed time down not stopping it completely,"Dragonlord stated," Laxus I need your permission for what I need to do for us to win and save Frostwraith".

"What?"

"I need to change you into a lightning dragon"


End file.
